


北极星

by heydii



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, 97line, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydii/pseuds/heydii
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 4





	北极星

BGM：DREAMCATCHER - Polaris

————————————

00

那是如落叶般轻盈，如飘雪般洁白。

它在不知不觉中萌芽，蓦然回首才意识到它已如此坚韧、如此沈挚。

那时懵懵懂懂，却比任何人虔诚；朦胧中执寻向往，又在迷失前停滞。

追寻的那片星光从未黯淡，它是多么的璀璨、多么的美好。似乎无论何时只要抬头眺望，它总能引导着光芒，牵动一频一笑。

即使它如此遥远，如此虚幻；

即使担心它会逝去，纵而某天无法继续守望；

也无法停止陷入深渊，终究徘徊着、盼望着。

是信仰，是珍贵的牵绊。

像那不曾离开的北极星，一旦诞生，就注定辈子闪耀。

每一瞬间，即是永远。

-

01

又是一个开学的季节。

三月份的韩国还残留着一些冬天的气息，轻透的冷风穿梭在空中飘散着，天气还算晴朗，却又谈不上温暖。

首尔DC高中也迎来了一个新的开始，校园大门那年纪显著的老树飘散着落叶，小鸟清脆的叫声回荡，原本清静的道路再次涌现人潮，为沉闷严肃的街景添上一股生气。

清早，学生带着懒洋洋的气氛缓缓步入校园。结束了寒假，他们假期的模式却似乎尚未结束，个个脸上浮现假期养来的黑眼圈拖着沉重的步伐来到学校。

李愈彬也是其中。今天艰难的从床上爬起，坐在床上沉淀了许久像是适应假期与开学的时差，不禁怀疑人生。

早起真辛苦。

经历了脑中各种精神对抗后才肯离开温暖的被窝，洗漱时盛上一把清冷的水浇在自己脸上，顿时清醒了不少。

她无力地刷牙看着镜子里憔悴的自己，心里默默叹了一口气，早知道昨晚就不追海贼王了。

迷迷糊糊终于整理好仪容，最后束紧领带，照着镜子勉强地挤了一个笑容，让自己好好告别她亲爱的假期生活。

不知不觉自己也高三了呢，感觉还不太切实际，总觉得自己明明才刚升上高中，今年就是中学生涯的最后一年，会比去年更辛苦的，保持不变继续加油吧。她握了握拳为自己打气。

她来到课室已经不算早了，大部分位置都已被占领，找了一会才发现较角落几个零散的位置，挑了个隔壁还没人的位置坐下。

整理好自己的桌位后上课铃声正好响起，班上同学纷纷回到自己的位置，交谈声却仍继续，有叙旧的，也有在交友的。才不到一分钟课室门就被打开，进来的是冷着脸的老师，班上马上变得鸦雀无声。

「才第一天就这么吵，我在楼梯就听见你们的声音了。」又是一句老师的经典开场白。拿起粉笔在黑板上写上自己的名字，「以后我就是你们的班主任，我的课不许睡觉、不许迟到、不许吵、不许上厕所...」

老师在台上涛涛不绝地交代各种规矩和一些没什么重点的琐事，台下学生听得左耳进右耳出，个个露出生无可恋的表情。

「以上没什么问题的话，开始点名。」终于告一段落。

李愈彬被点过名后就开启放空模式，无聊地转着手上的圆珠笔等待点名时间过去。

「金裕贤。」

「...」没人回应。

「...金裕贤。」

还是一片肃静。

老师的脸色慢慢变得难看。「我报最后一次，金.裕.贤.」

同学们面面相视，都不敢出声。

「我数三声还是没人回应的话，麻烦你们告诉这位同学以后都不许出现在我的课堂。」

好惨，怎么会上课第一天就迟到。李愈彬不禁同情这位金同学。

「三，」

「二，」

唉，真倒霉。看来没戏了。

「....一」“碰！！”

在倒数的最后一刻同时，课室门口突然被一股很大的力量撞开，随后视线就出现一个喘着气的女生。她因为奔跑脸上浮现颗颗汗珠，稍微凌乱的头发也表现出她真的很努力地赶过来了。

「对...对不起、老师...我、迟到了...」李愈彬因为没戴眼镜所以看不清她的脸，但从她喘不过气和颤抖的声音中可以知道情况一定非常狼狈。

原本就偏冷的课室这下感觉降到了负数，大家都忍不住为她捏把冷汗。

「很准时啊你。」再傻的人都听得出此话中带了满满的讽刺。「去年什么班的。」

「三班...」

「既然升班了，就不要以为随便敷衍就能混过一班，这里好歹也是优资班，跟你们后面班的标准不一样。」全班一阵发寒，这老师话也说得太狠了吧....

「对不起老师....下不为...」她并握着手掌老实的站在老师前面，语气渐渐转弱，头也越来越低。

「放学留下打扫课室。」「找位置坐下。」

顺从点个头就默默地转身准备找位置坐下，班上就剩两个位了，两个空位隔壁分别是一个男生，还有李愈彬。

李俞彬看她没什么纠结就往自己隔壁坐下了，这才看清楚她长什么样。

「那个，把汗擦擦吧。」她觉得应该对这未来的同桌送上一点关心，于是递上一包纸巾。

「谢...谢谢。」腼腆接过，礼貌点头微笑。

「呃...你的头发...」李愈彬有强迫症，同桌凌乱的头发让她有点看不过去，有点尴尬还是开口了。

只见她好像才意识到的赶紧用手指替自己梳理头发，有些地方却怎么也没弄到。

李愈彬看得郁闷，忍不住抬起手想帮一帮她，「...抱歉失礼了，是这里....」

她不好意思笑了笑，微红着脸对李愈彬道谢。

「...怎么迟到了？」李愈彬放下声量好奇地问她。

「我...找不到课室。」

「噗...」原来除了睡不醒还有这样的理由啊。

「喂、别笑啦...」

「后面的两位好像聊得很开心嘛，」突然一把冰冷的声音又再响起，「那个姓李的同学，看来你很想帮忙她打扫课室啊。」

完了，拜托不要啊。李愈彬在心中呐喊。

「出去罚站，两个。马上！！」

此刻李愈彬后悔得想要断自己舌头，心里委屈还是默默和金裕贤一起走出课室罚站。

「抱歉啊好像害到你了。」站不到五分钟，金裕贤突然开口。

「诶？不是啦...应该是我的错。」李愈彬满怀歉意地回应，确实是她先聊的天啊。

「哈哈算了啦，」忍不住轻笑，「我叫金裕贤，以後就拜托啦，同桌。」

金裕贤勾起嘴角，漾出漂亮的弧度，乌黑深邃的双眸炯炯有神的眨着，见李愈彬没有反应于是歪着脑袋看著她。

「噢噢....我、我是李愈彬。」差点就失态了，好险。

金裕贤似乎被李愈彬的摸样逗笑了，先是装矜持抿起嘴唇憋笑，不小心对视后破攻，眯起弯弯的笑眼列齿而笑。

她们随后又开始咯咯轻笑着，微妙的氛围让她们完全忘了自己是在罚站。

那天，是她们相遇的第一天。

-

02

李愈彬发现她好像蛮喜欢跟这个新同桌相处。

上次被处罚留校打扫，原应该是很倒霉的事。

两人借着罚站的时间偷偷聊了很多，她觉得很神奇的是，她们俩虽然才认识，却好像有无形的默契，非常合拍。

放学后的课室很空荡，只有她们留下来受罚。开始是很认真在打扫，突然出现一块抹布往李愈彬飞来，差点就拍在她脸上。吓了一跳转头探个清楚，只发现捂着嘴笑得很是开心的金裕贤。

「呀干嘛那么认真，来说话啊，才开学第一天，也没那么肮脏啦。」她调皮地灿笑，眼睛也笑成了弯曲的线，像个顽皮的孩子。

「喂、你差点丢到我了你知道么，布很脏诶！」

李愈彬提高音量，故作严肃的警告这个胆大的同桌。

早点打扫赶紧回家啊，干嘛莫名其妙挑事啊。李愈彬充满疑惑地打量着她，之前还没有人会这样跟她开玩笑的。

「很干净啦，我洗过了啊。」还是止不住笑，心想李愈彬突然认真的样貌真的很逗。

「干净？你说的啊，」不甘示弱捡起掉地上的抹布。「站好别跑啊！！」

「呀呀呀那不一样啊、已经掉地上了啊！喂！！别！！」

就这样从原本严肃的气氛突然来个180度旋转，笑声与尖叫声不断回荡在冷清的课室。两人突然开始起打闹，原本差不多打扫干净的课室再次被弄乱，后来花了比原本多一倍的时间才真正整理完毕。

狼狈的两人停下对视，同时盯着对方的样子数秒，噗嗤一声又开始爆笑。多亏了金裕贤无端嘻闹，那次的清扫才变得有趣起来，李愈彬还是头一次觉得，原来被处罚也能如此开心。

她们逐渐熟络，不知从何时开始，她们会结伴下课，结伴到图书馆、到校园散步，就连上厕所也能看见她们两人在一起的影子。

「愈彬你好像跟新同桌相处得很融洽啊。」某天下课，原本朋友圈里的同学有天见金裕贤有事不在课室趁机跑到她的位置，语气有点开玩笑的向李愈彬戏谑。

「都不跟我们玩了呢--」故意托长音看李愈彬的反应。

「什么呀，因为是同桌嘛熟起来很正常好不好，再说她在这班级没多少朋友，也是照顾啦...」

「好啦开玩笑的，我们愈彬一直以来都很喜欢照顾人啊。」说完就嬉皮笑脸逃走了，留下一脸无奈的李愈彬。

其实她自己也搞不懂，对金裕贤到底是真心关照，还是带有私心的接近。

她只知道当她笑起来时，内心某处好像也跟着温暖；

她神采飞扬聊着一些琐碎的趣事时，她会享受这样舒服轻松的氛围；

她皱着眉头抱怨时，她会一旁安静聆听后开个玩笑逗她开心；

她偶尔要离开去处理自己的事时，她会忍不住咨询她的去向；

她不清楚，但她也不在意。

反正这样的情况很舒适，也没必要特地纠结。

她也不觉得这样无视自己的想法是不负责任。

这样最安全，对谁都好。

「在发呆么？」突然耳边传来一把轻语。

李愈彬一个震惊，反应太大差点没坐稳就从椅子跌下。

「诶诶小心！」定神看清才发现是金裕贤抓住了自己。她一开始担忧的表情突然转作嘻笑，语气也微微嘲笑道，「干嘛啦，想什么那么入神吓成这样。」

李愈彬坐直，看着眼前傻笑的女孩，耸了耸肩也跟着搭笑。

是啊，也许只是自己太久没有一个能如此交心的朋友罢了，所以才会不自觉倾向她。

现在这样很好，又何必想那么多呢。

-

03

李愈彬其实是个品学兼优的好学生，也是个负责任的学生会主席。

上课从不缺席，上学从不犯校规。担在身上的职责一定尽力做到完美，对任何事谨慎严厉，但也不会让人觉得压力，她一直把自己的本分和与人相处之道平衡得恰当，善解人意的同时也不会偏旦朋友，公私分明。

所以当她看着金裕贤慌慌张张翻桌倒柜，然后看着她急忙冲出课室后又挂着一张失落的脸归来时，不禁诧异自己心里竟有一丝起伏。

「还是没借到？」观察她像被逼吃了苦瓜的脸，小心翼翼问道。

「没....唉我死定了。怎么会没带课本...」偏偏是在针对自己的班主任的课堂。

金裕贤放弃人生似的瘫坐在椅子，然后把外套的衣帽泄气地套住自己，一个抱头栽下伏在桌上。李愈彬有点不忍心看她这个样子，伸出食指轻轻戳着她的手臂。

「你...还好吧？」

感觉到那布团子动了动，像是在摇头。

「呜...怎么办啊...」突然又传出阵阵哀呜，模模糊糊地听不清在抱怨着什么，看着有点像某种在撒娇哭泣的小动物。

虽然知道很不应该，但当下李愈彬觉得这样的金裕贤竟然有点可爱。

「愈彬啊...你帮帮我把风吧，说不定老师不会走过来这里也就不会发现了...」一双楚楚可怜的眼睛突然凝视着自己，眼看泪水就要滚出来了。

「我...怎么帮？」

「呜...还是算了..」说完又绝望地把自己包起来。

她伸出手想摸头安慰，又突然停顿，内心又纠结又为难。

她还没来得及思考出最好的解决方法，老师就进班了。她们赶紧跟着请安后不安地坐下，深怕老师往这里望，好在老师点头后很快就开始讲课了。

正想缓口气，那令人恐惧的声音又响起了。

「那边的是在用同一本课本吗。」

她们只感觉全身突然绷紧，毛都立起来了。高跟鞋的声音哒哒响着越离越近，她们也越不安得冷汗直流。

「老师...是我、我没有带课本...对不起...」这时李愈彬猛然站了起来，一手迅速将课本推到金裕贤桌子上。

不只是金裕贤睁大眼睛惊讶地看著她，全班也跟着目瞪口呆，老师也难以置信地质问她。「你？」

没人会相信向来没犯错的学生也有这一天。

「我昨天...温、温习后忘了放进书包...」李愈彬还是第一次面对这样的事，更是第一次向老师撒谎，心虚得只敢盯着地上。

金裕贤这下也想站起来为朋友解释，脚板才挪了一秒就被李愈彬发现后瞪了一眼，用眼神警告自己不要添乱。看到李愈彬的眼神后止住动作不敢乱动，艰难地把快说出的话咽回肚子，既抱歉又感动。

「既然你说温习了，那我考你几个问题，回答了我就当没发生过。」老师见是李愈彬后放软态度，难得开出人道的条件。

李愈彬心里松了一口气，忽然庆幸自己平时口碑还是挺好的。她轻松回答了问题就逃过了这一劫。

坐下后望了一眼隔壁的金裕贤，只见她呆呆地注视着自己，复杂的情绪在她的眼里闪烁，像是道歉、像是责备，更多的是崇拜和感激。

你、好、帅、啊。她缓缓动起双唇真诚地用口型表达着，炽热的眼神似乎是要把自己盯出一个洞。

接着她灿烂地笑了，嘴角上扬时露出两颗可爱的门牙，两颊也跟着浮现深深的梨涡；她明亮透澈的双眸渐渐眯成弯弯的月牙，荡漾起一丝丝温暖的光芒。

「谢谢你，愈彬啊。」

她也凝视着她，心中莫名牵动起不易察觉的波澜，一阵从未感受过的情绪逐渐扩散。忍不住陷于她的笑容，半响无法反应过来。

「上、上课啦...」直到心思慢慢凝聚成滚烫浮现在脸上她才回过神，慌乱的伸手覆上金裕贤的脸强制让她转头看黑板，自己也故作淡定往前看。手掌托着脸颊撑在桌上假装听课，短短的头发也散落下影约挡住隔壁的视线，其实是在掩饰自己红滚的脸蛋。

接下来的课她一句也没听进，思绪像是缠绕在一起似的，怎么也钻不出去。她想不明白自己突然这是怎么回事，无法控制着心烦。

她唯一可以理清的是，她为了她，竟能如此轻率就打破了自己的原则。

金裕贤，你的存在对我来说究竟是什么？

-

04

李愈彬不相信一见钟情，她认为人与人的相处是需要经历很长的日子才能做判断，所以比起一见钟情的轻率，她更相信日久生情。

但她其实不知道，无论是一见钟情还是日久生情，需要的只是一个恰巧的动心。可以是第一次见面时强烈的心动，也能是日常中多多少少微小而不易察觉的心动。

所以她只把金裕贤归类为“真的很在意”及“真的很珍惜”的，朋友。

尽管她比想像中更重视这位朋友。

比如自己的目光总是不自觉跟随着，她的一笑一语都可以影响着自己的情绪。习惯默默在背后注视着她，欣赏她温柔的脸部曲线，和那飘逸着薄荷香的长发。这种时候，自己的嘴角也跟会着微微上扬，又在她感觉到有人的凝望而转身探寻时，自己也会迅速把目光移到手上的小说，装作淡然的、若无其事的翻阅。

会观察着她的每个小举动，或是小习惯。发现她情绪略微兴奋时会挑扬着眉毛，害羞尴尬时手掌会卷缩合并在一块，耍小脾气时会撅起小嘴轻皱着鼻间，无聊的时候会把头靠在自己肩膀上。她每个表情举动在自己眼里不知为何都变得尤其可爱。

也比如她总是为了她一次次做出违背自己原则的事。

像是同桌间交换批改作业时会悄悄帮她改上正确答案；像是在她被老师点名问问题时自己会小声提示她如何回答；像是在她上课偷吃便当时帮她立起书本不让老师发现；像是当发现纪检部呈上的仪容违规名单里有她的名字后偷偷删除...

她估计自己是疯了，而且是非常严重的。

但她只要对上那双水灵的深眸，在那瞳孔中读取到一丝求助的信息，她就会莫名心软。

然后当自己一次次被握着双手、一次次被拥抱答谢的时候，她也会莫名燃起一种暖意。

因此她像是担起了关心她的职责，下意识想照顾她、想对她比任何人好。

「金裕贤，今天有体育课你知道吗？」

「天...我好像没带体育衣...」

「早料到了，我帮你带多一件了啦...」

「呜呜愈彬...你真好....」一个激动又扑面而来。

「...别抱那么紧啦。」行动跟心里的话却不一致，红着脸把她推开。

也发现金裕贤也确实是个需要特别费心照顾的...小孩。相处久了她的冒失程度也好像会慢慢增长，一天比一天要费心留意她。

李愈彬有时觉得这也倒不是坏事，她需要一个时刻在身边督促照顾她的人，而自己很乐意充当那个人。

「裕贤，你今天还没吃早餐吧？我带了一份..」

「裕贤...你累了就睡吧，我帮你挡，手给你枕..」

「裕贤，你测验内容复习了吗？我教你吧。」

「裕贤，外套借你吧，今天有点冷..」

「裕贤，你怎么还没做功课..」

「裕贤啊，走路不要只顾聊天，看路...」

「裕贤啊，上楼梯别用跑的，危险...」

「裕贤啊，绑好鞋带再走别跌倒了....」

「裕贤啊，认真点听课，别再跟我说话了。」

「裕贤啊...」

每次她都会很开朗的笑着，常常开玩笑说要是没有自己的话她怎么办，像个小狗摇着尾巴在身边围绕，每天黏着自己。

有时会对她的冒失感到无奈，却又不希望她改变。如果某天，她真的不再需要自己的关心，如果她自己也能过得很好....

害怕自己将没有借口留在她身边。

她似乎沉醉在这种关系，有点变态的享受被重视的感觉。当金裕贤笑着向她道谢、拉着她的衣袖对她撒娇时，她才能说服自己，她也是被需要的那个人。

她已经习惯，每天到学校就能看见她的日子。

习惯了，所以无论做什么事都会联想到她。

几乎都是她。

有时自己学生会主席的身份总让她懊恼，因为总是太忙，一大堆职务开会导致下课甚至上课都不能在金裕贤旁边陪她。

像是今天，又是得尽那该死的责任——

李愈彬忽然被自己的想法吓了一跳，拍了拍脑袋然后用力捏了自己脸颊让自己清醒点。

奇怪，之前再忙再累也不会抱怨的。

自己最近越来越不正常了。

这真的只是，普通在乎一个朋友的程度吗？

「主席...愈彬主席？..李愈彬学姐！！」一旁目睹自家主席发呆了一阵子突然狂捏自己后又陷入沉思的副主席看不过去了，忍不住出声。

「啊...？佳泫....怎么了吗？」

「欧尼你最近到底怎么了，总是心不在焉啊。」李佳泫有点担心，今天因为老师吩咐所以自己和主席必须临时到资料室处理一些事，可到李俞彬班级通知她时竟难得看到她叹了一口气不情愿的样子，到了资料室又是这副样子。

虽然她们私底下还算亲近，但是平时处事上李愈彬一直都很认真，别说聊天了，走神也是很少的事。

「没事啦....」李愈彬不好意思地看了看李佳泫，为自己的不专心感到抱歉。

「学姐，你不会恋爱了吧？」李佳泫见今天的主席好像不太一样，没忍住开了个玩笑。

「啊？？？开什么玩笑！！佳泫，现在是在做事，认真点！」李佳泫没想到反应会那么大，吓了一跳赶紧埋头继续做事。

一旁的李愈彬被学妹无心的玩笑搞得更乱了。

从未设想过，如果那名为友情的关系只是为了掩饰爱情....

她摇了摇头把这荒唐的想法甩出脑海，深呼吸认真做自己该做的事。

这不可能，绝对不可能。

她也不会允许。

不会允许，自己亲手破坏与她和睦的关系。

-

05

连续好几天李愈彬都在努力思考，思考自己会如此反常的原因。

起床开始想，吃饭在想，上课在想，洗澡在想，做功课在想，睡前在想，甚至梦里也在想。

可还是没一个能真正说服自己的答案。

佳泫的玩笑不禁让她也开始怀疑自己。

难道自己真的，对她藏有那样特殊的情感？

怎么想也无法解答，对她来说感情的问题真的太难，比所以科目都拿满分还难。

所以连续折腾自己的精神导致她终于把自己搞塌了。她失眠了，怎么都睡不着。

金裕贤，为何我脑里都是你？

后果就是隔天逼不得已带着沈重的黑眼圈上学，憔悴的摸样一路上吓了不少人。

「李愈彬你怎么了！黑眼圈深成这样...」金裕贤一看到魂不失守的李愈彬飘到位置上时也吓了一大跳，一脸担忧的摸上她的脸。

「这下还真是熊猫了...」

「你你你你你干嘛！！」李愈彬一定神就发现金裕贤在眼前放大的脸，接着就感受到脸上传来的温度，金裕贤的手还贴在她脸上，大约十公分的距离显得格外暧昧。李愈彬震惊得慌慌张张推开她，她没倒，反倒自己从椅子上掉下去了。

「嘶....」好痛，而且好糗。

「愈彬...！你没事吧！！」金裕贤见她看到自己好像看到鬼一样弹开，又突然跌倒，也慌得不知道该怎么样好，但还是伸出手想拉她起来。

「我...我自己来。」李愈彬无视她伸出的手，艰难地扶地而起。金裕贤尴尬的收回手，眼睁睁地看她自己起来后扫掉身上的灰整理好衣服才缓缓回到座位。

「你...到底怎么了。」还是头一次看到你这个样子，金裕贤心想。

「噢噢、没..没事啦，不痛的。」说完发现金裕贤还是盯着自己的脸，才意识到她问的是什么。

「...昨天熬夜了。温习嘛...考试也要到了。」心虚地回避她的注视。

「那好吧，你也别太辛苦。还有，...有事要说，知道吗？」金裕贤见李俞彬好像没有想透露更多的意思也就不再追问。

「嗯...」

她们没继续交谈，低头做各自的事。

李愈彬越来越混乱了，她不明白到底该如何解释她对金裕贤的反应。彻夜未眠，导致她有点头痛，有点无法集中精神。

对金裕贤的感情...到底正不正常？

如果我直接问她会不会更快？

「呃..裕贤啊，你知道喜欢一个人...是什么感觉吗？」

只见金裕贤猛然转头诧异地睁眼盯着自己，表情逐渐复杂。

「你....」先是震惊，然后像是在消化自己的问题，再是一阵疑惑，后来就是各种她看不懂的情绪参杂在一起。

李愈彬后悔得想赶紧找个洞钻进去，只能怪自己太不清醒，睡眠是真的很重要...

「是、是我一个认识的学妹问我的...就，啊没事，这不重要..只是...突然想起罢了...」不清不楚地解释，也不管理由有多烂。「没事了，真的，别在意。」

「噢，这样啊....」金裕贤好像是信了，若无其事地继续做自己的事。

难道我真的就这样懵混过去了？也是...裕贤一直都很单纯，说什么就信什么的。李俞彬暗自缓了缓。

结果隔天金裕贤缺席了，李愈彬眼看就快到上课时间，还是没等到她的出现。

越想越不安，不禁把自己昨天说的话连系起来思考。

不会真的是因为我昨天说的话吓到她了吧...可我也没表达什么啊，我连自己都搞不明白...她不会把昨天的话当成告白了吧...？

老师进班后也没问谁缺席，这下让李愈彬更不安，开始担心她是不是申请换班了。

焦虑的情绪越发扩张，让她忍不住举手询问清楚。「老师，那个...金裕贤同学缺席...」

「她今早透过宿舍已经向我请病假了，有什么问题么？李愈彬你不是跟她很好吗，你不知道？」

病假？真是大幸，至少不是换班啊...

诶不是，她生病了？？

李愈彬从来不知道原来课堂上没有金裕贤竟然会那么无趣，一整天都没办法看到她真的十分难熬。她眼神黯然地盯着涛涛讲课的老师，灵魂已经不懂飘到哪了。

「好了，就教到这，放学。」

她也从来不知道原来这句话是多么的动听。

匆忙地收拾好就迅速往校舍范围走去，到了办公处想透过宿舍广播把人叫下来，想想又觉得让一个病人走来走去好像不太恰当。她没带手机，没办法只好掉头走向大门搭公交车回家。

回到家后马上拿起手机联络。

\--你生病了？

等待信息转达，没想到才一下子就已读了。

\--嗯，感冒，不过没事了，别担心啦。

附上一个笑脸。李俞彬这才稍微放心。

\--怎么都没通知我？

\--迷迷糊糊忘记了，现在才刚起床，正想跟你说呢。

她看着信息发呆，觉得自己问的问题有点愚蠢。人家又不是你的谁，干嘛就要通知？

手机又再震动。

\--生气了？

\--怎么会，你好好休息吧。

过了好一会都没再回复，也许真的是去休息了吧，李愈彬思索。她退出聊天内容正想放下手机时，界面又再弹出新信息。

\--今天都没见到你，好可惜。

\--想你了哈哈。

\--一个人呆着好无聊哦。

\--还是跟你的时候比较好。

\--如果现在可以见到你就好了呢～

\--呀怎么不理我？

\--算了，那我休息去了啊。

她怔怔望着荧幕上方一条条显示的新信息，停止手上的动作迟迟不敢点开。

她感觉到脸上变得滚烫，虽然平时金裕贤也常常开一些暧昧的玩笑，如此直接的信息还是第一次。

放下手机不去回复信息，因为她不知道该怎么回复。她害怕是自己想太多，也可能信息真的没有别的意思，但她还是觉得荒唐。

冲了个冷水澡努力让自己冷静下来，大脑却像是被点燃般，思绪也像是沸腾似的不断翻滚。她也不知道自己为何要纠结，朋友之间偶尔开开玩笑不是很正常吗？

可——

她想不通，抱着头思考了很久很久也没建设出个所以然。

她该怎么办？

又过好多个小时，她才鼓起勇气。她不想继续思考没有用的问题了，反正自己也不会有答案，就跟着自己感觉走吧。

待她真的清醒，自己已在学校宿舍楼下了。自己竟然如此冲动的打了车就过来了，真的不可思议。

\--我在你宿舍楼下，你可以下来么？

紧张点下发送，又是马上回复了。

\--现在？？你说真的吗？？

李愈彬看了看表，晕，原来都已经晚上9点了。突然觉得自己好失礼。

\--呃，你不方便？

\--不不不，我马上下去，站着别动。

不一会儿就听到楼梯间传来的脚步声，伴着铁闸打开的声音望去，发现金裕贤穿着私服下来了。

「裕...」

「快走..！要是被舍监发现你这个非宿舍生出现在这里，我们都会死定的！」还没打招呼就被她慌张拉走，直奔到隔壁的学校范围，在一棵大树下停止。

「呀、你怎么进来的，保安没发现？」

「之前抓过几个逃学的学生...也意外懂了几个较影密的地方...」顿了顿还是老实交代道。

「噗...当学生会主席还有这样的能力啊？」金裕贤听后忍不住爆笑，她是没想过李愈彬也能干出这样的事。

「不过话说，你干嘛来宿舍找我？」

「呃...」糟了，自己也不知道啊。

「哈哈算了，能看到你挺好的，我快无聊死了...」说完又是一阵熊抱。

忽然李愈彬听到不远处的地方传来一阵沙沙的声音，直觉认为是有人来了就赶紧捂住金裕贤的嘴拉她到大树后的草丛蹲下。

「怎么...」

「嘘！别说话，好像有人。」用食指抵住她的唇阻止她说话，一手环着她让她放低身子，小声在她耳边说道。

金裕贤很快就安静下来。李愈彬看见一个快速闪过的影子，感觉不大，应该只是猫猫狗狗经过，才默默松了一口气。

转头发现金裕贤乖乖缩在她的怀里，一动不动。

她们贴的很近，因为天黑看不清楚她脸上的表情，却可以很清楚的听到她的呼吸，她的气息轻轻的拍打在手指上，同时也感受到唇瓣的温度从手指传来，愣了一会才意识到自己的食指还贴在她的唇上。突然感觉到心跳迅速跳动着，双颊渐渐也跟着滚烫起来。慢慢的把自己的手指抽走，不想惊动到她。

「走了..？」她小心翼翼的发出气音。

「不....还没..」另一只手也揽上，同时把她的头靠到自己肩上，此刻她们几乎是正面拥抱在一起，不，应该说是被自己圈在怀里。

李愈彬不知道为何自己要骗她，但她就是下意识想让这时刻停留得久一些。

好比她总是下意识追随着她；好比在她有困难时总下意识想保护好她；好比她发现好的事物时总下意识想分享给她；也好比因为她一句无心的想念就下意识冲动来到她的面前。

她才惊现自己原来有那样的私心。

想拥抱得久一些，想吸取她身上的味道，想要就这样永远守护着她。

想要更加接近她。

在她听到自己剧烈的心跳前握着她的手臂把她从自己怀里抽出，只有这时才敢正正注视着她的脸蛋，庆幸是黑夜，这样她才不会发现自己早已红透的脸。

「好像走了。」语落的同时感觉腰上有什么迅速抽走了，才发现原来从开始金裕贤的手就抱着自己的腰没松手过。

觉得自己全身烫得都快沸腾了，还是忍住情绪假装没事安慰她。「没事了，没人。」

就算是黑夜，可李愈彬还是感受到那双令自己着迷的眼睛正深深凝视着自己。她们就这样对视不说话，良久才有默契的慢慢退开。

她也许再也无法停止陷入其中。

她终于知道为何无论如何都说服不了自己了，其实她一直明白，只是不愿正视它。

只有那个理由能够解释一切。

这一刻，她不得不承认。

她李愈彬喜欢上了一个女孩，金裕贤。

-

06

李愈彬终于明白了，她喜欢她。

然后呢？

她不知道该不该高兴，比起这些，不安总是远远超越其他情绪。

那一夜，她们靠着大树聊起大大小小的事，关于自己的过去，也关于自己的未来。

「哇，是北极星诶。」那时沉默后金裕贤突然开口，李愈彬也朝天空望去。

「哈哈开玩笑的啦，首尔的夜空看到星星都难，何况北极星。」李愈彬看着笑嘻嘻的她，才发觉自己又被这初丁生耍了。

「你了解星系？」有点好奇为何偏要提起北极星。

「不算吧...只是看过一些电影。你不觉得如果抬头就是一片星空很浪漫吗？」

「嗯...你这梦恐怕很难实现。」

「呀你真是的，就不能顺着我一点吗，你这人也真是的....」她嘟起嘴小声囔着。

李愈彬被她逗笑，「不过，小时候我妈确实有哄过我说，迷路了不要害怕，抬头寻找最亮的那颗星，它就是北极星，它会带我找到回家的方向。」

「你妈妈真是浪漫，女儿怎么就那么木讷呢...」被李愈彬开玩笑的瞪了一眼后继续说，「后来呢？」

「就没了啊，长大了发现都是骗人的，你不也是说嘛，首尔的夜空，我上哪看北极星？」两人相视而笑。

「可我不需要北极星。」

李愈彬在黑暗观察着金裕贤，她凝望着天空像是在思考着什么。「什么意思？」

「我迷路了就会来找你的啊，你时刻都在我身边帮助我，要不是你，我想今年我也不会过得那么顺利吧。」

「你很可靠，总是可以很好的带领着我不是吗？」

「你就是我的北极星啊，愈彬啊。」

她眼里似乎承载着银河系，总是那么闪耀、那么亮澈，让自己不自觉追寻并沉醉其中。有这么一瞬间，李愈彬闪过了一丝错觉，认为她或许也有着跟自己一样的心思。

但也只有那一瞬间，就在她接着开口后熄灭。

「怎么说呢...就，你是很值得信任的，朋友。」

朋友？

「...我也是。」假装没事，勾起嘴角附和道。

那一夜她明白了，她喜欢她，

同时也明白了，这将只能成为一个秘密。

她哭了很久，哭得很痛，到最后连自己也不清楚哭泣的理由。

只是很累、很空虚。

李愈彬不知道她算不算失恋，毕竟自己也才刚意识到自己的心思，却马上被硬生生划上了界限。

很沉重，可没办法。

她只想在沦陷得更深之前，想办法抽身。这样才不会伤得太重。

毕竟自己不是不重要的啊，她是多么的重视自己，甚至比想像中需要自己。她们彼此之间的默契是如此恰巧，如此美妙。

只是它的美妙只限于她们的友情。

都可以用北极星来比喻了。她不禁自嘲道。

才第一次喜欢上一个人，同时竟然就要学会如何放下，老天对她未免也太残忍了。

我该如何装作泰然、装作潇洒？

我该怎么面对她？

...我还能面对她吗？

李愈彬不会选择告白，她不想连最后的友情也跟着毁灭。还是卑微的想借由朋友的身份继续呆在她身边，尽管她可能到最后都不会察觉自己的心意。

所以开始担心自己藏不住，开始担心自己触动的范围到底安不安全；

该如何才能在爱情和友情两者之间平衡，该如何才能确保自己是否在那个舒适圈....

她不知道。

向来擅长管理人际关系的她如今却手足无策。她不再自信，不再勇敢，深深地徘徊在不安之中。

抑或其实她从来就没了解过自己的能力。

她变得不像自己了，因为她。

-

07

「你最近在避开我。」

...这为何是个肯定句？

原本在看书的李愈彬只好抬头，金裕贤直勾勾的盯着自己，以为可以读出什么讯息。

「没有，你想多了。」

瞟了她一眼，继续看着自己的小说。不敢正视她，害怕她会察觉自己反常。

「加上星期已经有8天你没跟我吃饭了，开会真的有那么多吗？」

「你知道的，剩几个月就年末考试了，我必须得赶在这之前把职位交接完成。」轻描淡写的回应着先前已经准备好的答案，然后翻过小说的另一页。

「你以为只有这样吗？」她的语气逐渐生硬起来，「我想问你功课你说你忙，想让你陪我上厕所你说懒，之前分组报告你很快的答应加入别人的组，只是想跟你说话你却说你累了...」

「最近真的不管课业还是学生会那里都太多事要处理，我精神已经负担不了了，所以才会没有什么心情，你可以体谅我么？」越说越心虚，眼神空洞的盯着小说。我刚才翻到哪了？

「...愈彬啊，我真的...」突然那把清脆的声音开始弱弱颤抖着，「...有那么麻烦吗？」

李愈彬被她突然的情绪吓到，猛然转头就看到她的眼里早已布上一层朦胧。

「你、你别哭啊...」她手忙脚乱的翻着自己的背包想寻找纸巾，「对不起...我以后...」

我能给她什么承诺？她突然愣住了。

她知道自己做得有点过了，可她没办法，只要一接近她，自己就会忍不住再陷入那个模糊的关系中。

她知道这些事对一个朋友来说其实是没有那么难的，也不必担心她们的关系会被人家误会。

只是她知道，自己已经无法坦然面对她，就算是多么微小的事，她也害怕无法控制自己的感情。

她们只是朋友啊，朋友是不应该藏有那特别的情感的。

她只能呆滞地望着她迟迟没有动作。她能保证她能像普通朋友般陪着她吗？她能保证她能藏住自己的感情若无其事的面对她吗？

...她并不能。

那么她有资格做出承诺呢...

下一秒就感觉到金裕贤的头突然栽在自己怀里，李愈彬只好僵着身子不动。

「...对不起，是我太任性了。愈彬你忙吧，不用为了我为难了...」半响才传出一道闷闷的声音。

李愈彬一手藤上她的背，轻轻的拍着，她不敢抱太紧，始终为自己留个安全的距离。

为什么是她道歉？

只是陪她，很为难吗？

李愈彬突然觉得自己很懦弱，不仅整理不好自己的感情，还让她委屈难过。这样软弱的自己，还有资格说原谅她，继续自私的这样下去吗？

她想，金裕贤也许更需要一个好的人。

一个可以光明正大保护她、陪伴她的人。

「李愈彬，有人找你。」忽然间被同学点名，望向课室门就发现了站在外面等待的李佳泫。

糟了，忘记自己约好人去整理文件了。「裕贤啊，我有事...先走了。」慌忙想站起来。

「等一....呃啊啊....！！」金裕贤本还有话要说想拦下李愈彬，不料一个心急把桌上的保温瓶打翻，里头的热水也撒了出来。

「你没事吧..！！有烫伤吗...」李愈彬反应迅速的把金裕贤从椅子上扶起来，抽出纸巾替她擦试。「你真是的....为什么不盖好保温瓶啊...幸好没烫伤,唉...你什么时候才能不那么冒失，总是让人费心的...你一直这样，要是没有我你该怎么办啊....」

她一激动就不小心唠叨起来，回过神才意识到自己说了什么。连忙抬头看，发现金裕贤眼睛红红的，满满的委屈。

「...裕贤？」

「你生气了吗？」她含泪的看着李愈彬，小心地说道，像是在看眼色。

「没...怎么会，你没事就好。」移开视线不与她对视，语气稍微放软了一些。

「...那你不要离开我就好了啊..」金裕贤低着头弱弱地发出声音。

李愈彬不禁动摇了一下，叹了一口气让自己缓缓。每次都开这些玩笑，对自己来说是多么的残忍她知道吗？

万一又再次误会她的意思，再次陷入那暧昧的感情...她不敢想。

「别开这种玩笑了，我先走了，人还在等我...再见。」撇下一句话后马上逃离她的注视。

看到李佳泫后投以一个抱歉的微笑，无视掉担心的眼神后心不在焉地去做她该做的事，即使她满脑子都是金裕贤那句话。

李愈彬，你真没用。

-

08

之后过了好一阵子，李愈彬以为自己已经放下了。

大家都开始忙考试，开始忙着寻找自己向往大学，开始准备踏上人生另一个阶段。

而她们也一样。她们之间也还是...朋友。

依然会一起上下课，一起温习，一起吃饭...却又好像有了一些改变。

少了一些肢体接触，少了一些亲密的语言。

而不知什么开始，金裕贤也开始不再总缠李愈彬，能自己做功课，也慢慢不那么冒失了。

这是好事，这样的距离最安全，李愈彬想。她可以不再纠结那不该有的情绪，可以不再担心会因为靠太近而迷失，可以很认真的做回自己。

可心里某一处却又觉得很空虚，似乎哪里出了问题。

李愈彬努力催眠自己无视掉那样的空虚，说服自己已经没事了。时间长了，她也就真的不那么在意了。

她以为她不在意了。

考试后的校园变得更有生气，学生们都在珍惜放假前与朋友度过的时光。

「呀金裕贤，不会吧，你被篮球社队长告白了？」一个宁静的下课，班上的某个同学突然奔她们的桌位，一副难以置信的样子双手拍着金裕贤的桌子求实。

李愈彬感觉心里一沉，胸口好像被闷住似的，呼吸不再平稳。带有怀疑并求证的眼神望向隔壁的金裕贤，只见她闪躲了那位同学的眼神，心虚的捏着自己手指。

是真的啊。李愈彬心头一凉，她竟然不是从本人口里知道这样的消息。

也对...她们什么关系都不是，为什么要知道？她装作平静的避开视线，也不追问。

「愈彬...？」良久金裕贤突然开口，「你怎么了...」

「没事啊。」她回了一个敷衍的笑容，努力让自己压住情绪。

「...呃，有人跟我告白了，是篮...」

「那很好啊。」她不想听，没等话说完就打断。

「...就这样？」

你还想我怎样？让我求你拒绝他吗？还是鼓励你？我凭什么？

「愈彬...别生气...」她不安的握着自己的手，感受到她传来的温度，却只觉得心里越发冰冷。

「我为什么要生气？你的生活是怎样我都没意见，你恋不恋爱也跟我没关系。挺好的，听说是校草嘛，恭喜你，祝你幸福。」

李愈彬不知道为何自己需要那么激动，也不知道为何需要说一大堆反话来刺激她。她只知道内心深处好像在剧烈的燃烧，一股怒气正吞噬着她的理智，非常难受。

「...你真心的？」片刻，听到她缓缓地回答道。

李愈彬觉得自己就快失控，已经没办法继续听下去。她无法装作淡定的面对这一切，更害怕接下来听到的，是金裕贤接受他的消息。

她根本不是什么圣人，她最终还是得承认自己还是很在意金裕贤，还是如此的...爱着她。

所以让她怎么看着她爱着的人对自己说，她跟另一个人恋爱的消息？她办不到，也不想尝试。

她不敢看金裕贤，害怕她会无法控制自己，害怕她一个冲动把自己深藏的秘密说出来。她也不想知道此刻金裕贤会是什么表情，握紧拳头狠下心丢下一句话离开。「我去处理事情。」

头也不回的往外走，也不理会随后就响起的上课铃声。她当然也不会发现，在背后心灰意冷而掉泪的金裕贤。

她一路就来到了学校大楼的天台，回神后才发现这是自己第一次旷课。

天台很空荡，视野也很辽阔。正是因为太空阔，她才越觉得孤单。

独自一人抱膝哭泣，哭了很久情绪才渐渐平缓下来。她抚上隐隐作痛的胸口，许久都无法发声。

很痛，很失落，很空虚。

同时也很愤怒，很不平衡。

原来自己，早已注定论陷在那深渊之中无法逃离。

早已，爱得比谁都还要深刻。 

-

09

转眼就到了毕业的日子，也是高三生在中学生涯的最后一天。待毕业典礼结束后许多高三生都忙着拍照，由此不留遗憾的离开。

李愈彬没参与，独自走到了天台。

自从上一次旷课后，自己好像就爱上了这个地方。她贪恋那里的清静，享受一个人的时间，似乎只要在那个空间辽望着天空，她也可以短暂的忘却一切心烦事。有时借由她的身份，有时直接违规上去。

那之后跟金裕贤的关系越来越僵，只要不是上课时间李愈彬就会用各种理由逃避面对她。说她懦弱也好，她就是做不到坦然。

也不是没有假想过，要是自己从来没遇过她；要是当初她不坐在隔壁；要是不去主动说话；要是打从一开始就不搭理她；要是自己不去承认自己的心意；要是自己告白了，会如何？

...要是我们是两情相悦的话呢？

那是不是也能像其他校园情侣般幸福的相处；是不是就能光明正大保护她；是不是能更加接近她；是不是能不顾虑其他人眼光；是不是能不考虑未来...

是不是就能一辈子？

李愈彬不敢再想下去，幻想总是美好，她害怕自己不愿意清醒，需要考虑的因素太多，她没信心能应付任何问题。

何况是这特别的恋情。

「...愈彬？」

原本沉思的自己突然被一把熟悉的声音打断后吓了一跳，还以为自己都思出幻听来。

慌张转身一看，正是自己挂念着的人。

起身就想逃走，她就是这么胆小。

「你给我坐着，别动。...最后一天了，让我跟你聊聊不行吗？」

很少看到她的语气对自己这么生硬，乖乖听话坐下后把自己缩起来。

「...你怎么在这里？大伙都在拍照呢。」金裕贤在李愈彬旁边坐下，感觉那人身子一怔。

「...看看风景。」金裕贤坐得很近，久违闻到她身上独有的香气让李俞彬有点走神。

「又是滥用身份？」一阵轻笑。

「我已经不是主席了...」

「那么以后的主席就是那个每天来找你的学妹吧？好像叫李佳泫？」有一瞬间李愈彬以为自己听出了一丝吃醋的语气，然后又自顾嘲讽自己。

想什么呢，人家都有男朋友了。

「你越来越多秘密了。」金裕贤看她又陷入思绪，忍不住讽刺道。

...我的秘密都是你啊。李愈彬闻言不禁在心里反击道。

「...你又怎么是一个人？」扯开话题掩饰自己的想法。

「我在班上就只有一个朋友啊。」金裕贤顿了顿，「可她最近都不理我了，怪孤单的。」

李愈彬心虚的避开她的眼神，听了又有点在意。

干嘛把我说得那么重要？

「...那你的男朋友呢。」此刻她很肯定自己说的话充满了满满的醋意。

「愈彬，我们都那么久没聊天了，你一定要这样吗？」

「...」

「时间不早了，回去吧。」金裕贤默默叹了一口气。

「我能抱抱你吗？」最后离开时金裕贤又再开口，没等回复就紧紧抱着李愈彬。

「毕业快乐，我会想你的。」

「以后再联络。」

李愈彬至终都没再出声，任性地感受最后一个拥抱。

「再见。」

然而李愈彬没想到，下一次见面是在一年之后。

也或许，她没想到，她们还会再见。

-

10

是一个同学聚会。

李愈彬看着邀请出席的信息思索了很久，最终还是决定赴约。

说不定能看到她。李愈彬抱有一点私心想着。

还真的碰上她了。

一年过去了，她几乎没变。

还是那么高那么瘦，举止间还是透露出一丝孩子气，笑起来时眼睛仍然会弯得看不见。

...还是那么的让人心动。

李愈彬还在犹豫着要不要上去打招呼时，金裕贤已经向她的位置用力挥手。

「愈彬啊，好久不见！」

好久没看到那熟悉的笑容，李愈彬感觉自己还没碰到酒就已经沉醉了，心跳又忽然大幅度跳动着，呆了好一会儿才回应她。

聚会间金裕贤一直跟着李愈彬，她似乎很高兴，情绪高涨的喝了很多酒。

「呀...你别喝了，待会能回家吗...」看着一杯杯下肚的酒，李愈彬不禁开始担心起来。她从来不知道金裕贤那么会喝酒。

「哎呀，我们那么久才见面，高兴嘛！」接着又是一口干。

这是要把自己灌醉的气势吗？不禁无奈。

李愈彬不得不也盯着金裕贤，免得一个不留意就把一个喝得亢奋的人弄丢了。

「愈彬...我要出国留学了。」不知喝了第几杯，她涨红着脸缓缓吐出了几个字。「父母的决定...」

「搞笑吧？他们要我读理科我就读了，要我考第一班我考了，现在就要我出国了...」

「我怕这一走可能就不会回来了...我们下次见面又会是几时呢...」

李愈彬愣了好几秒，消化着她的意思，心疼的望着她，也不知道要说什么。心里很沉重，却还是没办法。

从一开始，她们之间什么承诺都没有，一年前也好，现在也好，她也没有理由挽留她。

就算她还是喜欢着她。

「你别喝了...」金裕贤似乎还没过瘾，又想继续喝。

「我们都成年了，哪有不喝的道理？」

「那也喝少一点吧...」伸手就想拦住金裕贤往酒杯伸出的手。「别喝出事...」

「没事，出事了我不还有你嘛。」

这才是问题啊...我怕我自己对你搞出什么事来...

不出预料，金裕贤醉了。

她一直往李愈彬身上靠，浓厚的酒气也快把她熏醉了。

「呀、别喝了，回家吧。」

「...」她安静的靠在李愈彬身上不出声。

睡着了？李愈彬想。

她可不想扛一个醉汉回家啊。

「...你男朋友呢，手机给我，我帮你联络..」

「我才没有这种东西！！」金裕贤突然激动叫道，凶狠地瞪着李愈彬，她被这个突然发飙的大型狗狗吓得愣了一会儿。

没有什么？没有男朋友？...还是没有手机？

「愈彬--带我回家...」又抓着手臂撒娇道。

「...好吧，唉...你什么地址？」拗不过她，只好答应了。就送回家，没问题的。

打了车后艰难地把她拖回公寓，李愈彬觉得自己快虚脱了。

真是的，长得这么天真可爱，却偏偏比我还高是怎样。李愈彬喘着气，「什么密码？」

「97030...7...」

李愈彬愣了一下。

「...什么？」

「...你生日啦，笨蛋...」

李愈彬突然有点尴尬，她没想到金裕贤竟然会把密码设成自己的生日。

不对...她刚刚是在喊我笨蛋？好啊你，金裕贤，待会我把你喝醉的样子都拍下来，看你酒醒后还说不说得出口。

「你家没人？」架着金裕贤拖进玄关，发现房里构造很简单，也很冷清。

「嗯...父母租给我一个人的...快搬走了..@＃¥％*」

金裕贤像是发起酒疯，说话逐渐含糊不清没有重点，不时又兴奋地拉着李愈彬说一些奇怪的话，也伸出顽皮的手开始各种摸扯，搞得李愈彬又是害羞又是无奈。

费了好大的力气和时间才把金裕贤好好安顿在主卧房的床上。李愈彬开始怀疑人生，金裕贤虽然不重，但自己也是那么瘦小的人啊，真的有点吃不消。

「那你照顾好自己，我先走了啊...」见金裕贤乖乖坐在床上不再捣乱，心想自己也该离开了。

才刚碰到门把，突然一个热源凑上来紧贴着，是金裕贤。她双手从后背环抱着自己，「别走...别再丢下我了....」

李愈彬瞬间僵直身子不敢乱动，脑袋一片空白。

就说会出事的....

「金裕贤，你喝醉了...」

「...为什么一年里你都不回我讯息？...我对来说就是这样可有可无的人吗？」

「我....」李愈彬顿时被问得有点不知所措。她只是不想再留念，干脆断得干净，她以为这样才能早一点走出来。一年以内，有多少次在夜里为她失眠，又有多少次想冲动打扰她的生活，自己不是不清楚。

「如果你不想见到我，那你今天为什么又要来聚会？」

「...」她竟无言以对。李愈彬你真是犯贱啊。

「...我原以为已经结束了，你却又突然出现，你让我怎么办...」  
「你为什么要对我那么好？为什么总是那么温柔？为什么...要在我以为你也喜欢我后开始逃避我...」  
「难道只有我这样吗...你到底喜不喜欢我...」  
「...你怎么可以擅自猜测我对你的感情...」  
「李愈彬，你好自私...你凭什么让我心动后却不给我喜欢你的机会...」  
「李愈彬...为何偏偏是你...？」

李愈彬心头一紧，她的每一句话狠狠地击在自己心上。

怎么会...？

她做过那么多设想，然而却从来没想过会发生这样的情况。

她不曾想过自己的期望有天将会变成现实。

一直向往的那个人是多么的遥远，自己的希望又是多么的渺小。她也不曾奢望过，所以选择一次次的逃避。

害怕自己的期待落空、害怕自己在这段感情中受伤。

金裕贤说的对，她很自私。因为自己的恐惧，而选择直接逃避，然后又贪恋着暧昧的感觉。

而金裕贤却又说，她喜欢这样无能的自己。

乍然感受到后颈掠过细细冰凉，李愈彬一惊连忙转身，就撞进了那双黯然深沉的眼波。她心爱的女孩正在哭泣，原本闪烁有神的瞳仁此刻却霜上一层冰冷，泪水不断从中滚动着，顺着脸颊悄悄滑下，掉落在地，也落在她心上。

心藏不由自主地随着抽痛，是自己的无能让她伤心了。为何她们的相爱就得那么不安呢...

伸出手想为她试去泪水，手指在触碰她脸颊之际又骤然停止。

她退缩了，她不知道自己还有没有资格说喜欢她，也不知道自己有没有能力保证以后不再让她哭泣。

「裕贤、我.....」

然而她后来的话都被堵上了。

金裕贤蓦然凑近，覆上李愈彬的双唇。

她的吻很轻，几乎没什么用力的贴上，却足以将李愈彬驯服。她的唇十分柔软而灼热，混杂着酒味的气息徐徐拍打在脸上，酥麻的感觉逐渐扩散开来。

李愈彬只觉得自己已深深沉醉，慢慢也闭上双眼，内心燃起的火苗急速爬满全身，不禁由心颤悠着，脑海里的思绪也似乎在远处叫嚣。

片刻，金裕贤缓缓退去，那温暖也就遽然停止。

朦胧地睁开眼，只见眼前的女孩早已涨红了脸。

或许是因为酒精，也或许是因为哭泣，但更多是因为那呼之欲出的感情。

女孩抬起睫毛凝视着自己，双眸透漏着形形波澜。

真挚的、温柔的。

「李愈彬，我喜欢你。」

-

11

——我喜欢你。

李愈彬尝试去咀嚼她说的一字一语。

这句话从她那里听来，是如此的实在，让人踏实。

她喜欢金裕贤。

金裕贤也喜欢她。

一阵阵暖意油然而生，流淌在灵魂的每一处，再淹盖过仅剩的意识。

过去的各种情绪交错搅和在一块，她已经不能判断此刻的情绪究竟是什么了，脑海闪过重重回忆，陆续浮现的思绪遍遍重叠，接着一并清空。

难以形容的感情已化成结晶溢满眼眶，她渐渐看不清眼前的女孩，理智也在她眨眼后跟着一点点落下。

她上前轻揽着女孩纤细的腰窝，一手珍视地抚上那令自己动心不已的脸庞，然后小心翼翼的、慎重的吻上那朝思暮念的唇瓣。

李愈彬含着那片柔软，感觉到金裕贤身子一颤后也逐渐闭上眼笨拙地回应着她。不同于金裕贤试探般的轻吻，她的吻略为侵略性的吸吮着，像是在寻求更进一步的亲密。

她们的气息交错着而逐步升温，李愈彬觉得自己无法控制的开始燥热，心脏不可抑止地疯狂跳动。她仿佛再不是那个冷静沉稳的自己了，失控地抱紧怀里的人加深这个吻。

金裕贤似乎也动情般微启着双唇，李愈彬看准了时机更进一步地侵入，舌尖撬开唇齿探入那片温热，一阵浓郁的酒气在之间扩散开来，让她也模糊了意识沉醉在纠缠中。

李愈彬本能的触舔着她的唇舌，发疯似的探取她的香气，深深陶醉在其中。贪婪地索取湿热的每一处，彼此的温度在缠绕的舌间摩挲，享受着这份悸动，仿佛时间为她们停止。

眼看她就快迷失在其中，却又不愿停止，随着这深吻，她也感觉到金裕贤慢慢软下身子紧贴着自己。她们从房间门口一路吻到床边，然后抱着彼此缓缓倒在床上。

唇与唇分开之际，她似乎听见了金裕贤重重的喘息，红着脸轻压在她身上，四瓣红唇再次缠在一块。李愈彬已经没办法思考，她只想任性一回照着自己的本能行动，想要放纵自己去探取更多。

时而轻咬时而舔砥的从红唇吻到下巴，再吻到白皙的颈项与分明的锁骨，忍不住睁开眼睛偷偷观察金裕贤，只发现她涨红着脸像是紧张地微微蹙起眉心，紧闭的眼睫湿润而颤抖着，因激吻而充血红肿的双唇张开着似有若无的轻喘。她这副模样让李愈彬脸上烧起一阵灼热，深呼吸努力让自己稍微平复。

她们两个此刻都烫得不像话，周围的空气也像是燃烧起来般，李愈彬被莫名的欲望冲昏了脑袋，一手攀上金裕贤的衣领开始替她解开前几颗扣子。在她俯下身子细细舔吻着金裕贤的耳骨时，她听到了身下的人发出了一声轻哼。她愣了愣，停下了动作。

金裕贤睁开眼睛迷离的凝视著李愈彬，伸出双手勾住了她的颈项，让她靠的更近。李愈彬盯着那双黑眸，迟迟没有继续动作。

「...愈彬...？」她看到她微微张口，声音有些颤抖的叫她的名字。

我在干什么？

听到那熟悉的声音叫了自己的名字后，她失踪的理智也慢慢重新组织，大脑里某种声音正警告她赶紧清醒。

李愈彬，你想对她做什么？

李愈彬猛然撑起双手，怔怔的注视着身下的女孩。忽然另一种情绪措不急防地涌现，是恐惧，是惊慌，是退缩...各种负面的情绪狠狠的向她砸来。

她们是两情相悦没错。

可...她们还可能在一起吗？

金裕贤即将飞往外国留学，自己只能继续呆在韩国。远距离恋爱？她没这个信心，她害怕某天再也等不到她的归来，害怕自己不够坚强去守护这段爱情。

何况她们的相爱本身已经是个问题，她不知道自己家庭是否接受，而金裕贤的家庭又能否认同她。她无法保证能让她过上幸福坦荡的生活...

既然她得不到她，那为何还要伤害她？

住手吧，李愈彬。

这样对谁都好。

在心痛凝聚成泪水之前李愈彬急速跪立起身，翻身下床想赶紧停止这一切。这时金裕贤也猛然把自己撑起坐立，紧抓着李愈彬的手腕，阻止她离开。

李愈彬心慌的望着她，大脑也急速寻转着。

她相信可以解释的。

「我....」

「不....愈彬啊....别说....」她开始哽咽，嘴里发出沙哑的声音。李愈彬感觉手腕上传来的力度逐渐颤抖着。

她眼里渐渐闪烁着泪水，接着一颗颗泪珠溢出眼眶，狼狈地迅速顺着脸颊流下。

「别离开...我求你了....」

李愈彬感受到胸口传来斯心裂肺的绞痛，悲痛冲击着她的大脑，心口上更像是被生硬地割划而淌流着血，全身也开始止不住颤抖。

不，不要心软...你没能力承担后果...

「...对不起....」

她是做了多么痛的决定才会甩开她的手冲出去，她已经无法感受了，早已失去知觉了。

她究竟还是放手了。

她终究没变，还是从前那个李愈彬。

还是如此的胆小、如此的懦弱。

-

12

李愈彬不知道自己是怎么回到家的。

那晚放开金裕贤后自己只想马上逃跑，就算她听到了随后房里传出的痛哭声，她也狠下心选择了不回头。

她害怕只要逗留多一秒，自己就会忍不住心软，然后再次陷入循环。

所以她一直在奔跑，到后来双腿已经没有知觉了也还在继续。韩国冬天非常的寒冷，尤其夜晚，可她没来得及穿上外套再离开，身上只有薄薄一件衬衫，就算如此她也没心思理会。

我们都会没事的，她不断告诉自己。

排行的橘黄色灯光并接不断扫在她身上，无数车辆从身边一哨而过，漫长的道路看似永远都没有尽头，孤单也化成了影子伴随在后逐渐延长。她还在跑，被那不间断的泪水而浸湿的双颊被寒风连击着，而她却顾不上因冻伤而越发刺痛的自己，用尽所有力气整夜狂奔着。

她以为她可以逃出自己的恐惧、冲出一层层鲜明的回忆、再从那纠缠不清的爱恋中脱身而出，她只想逃离这没有终点的灰暗。

在意识消耗完毕的最后一刻，她看到了金裕贤正对她温柔微笑。看着她，自己也欣慰地抹起嘴角，接着眼前一黑。

她做了一个很漫长的梦，已记不起仔细的内容，她只记得梦里有个看不清的身影，和十分幸福愉快的自己。

待她再次睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是一片雪白的天花板，熟悉的气味环绕着整个空间，思绪恢复后猛然弹起想看清楚自己身在何处，眼前因大脑迅速充血又涨起一片黑暗，她闭上眼揉着太阳穴等待晕悬退去。

是她自己的房间。

怎么回事？

正想下床探个究竟，不料才刚伸直脚碰到地面，脚心一软整个人不受控制虚弱地跌倒在地面上，才发现自己的脚踝已红肿得不像话，接着一阵阵酸痛。扶着自己的脚想努力站起来，这时突然听到房间门把转开的声音。

「裕...」下意识叫出那名字，却发现房门站着的是她自己的母亲。「...妈？」

后来才知道自己身体严重虚脱而昏迷在自己公寓的不远处，刚好被正要上班的邻居发现后联络了自己的妈妈，回到自己家后又整整睡了两天两夜。母亲也离奇的没有质问到底当天干什么去了，只是轻轻拍了拍自己，让自己好好休息。

李愈彬独自一人坐在床上，呆呆的凝视着前方，清冷灰暗的房间只有风扇吱吱旋转声回荡着，偶尔也传来窗外的车鸣。她的大脑疼痛得厉害，不时还有些耳鸣充斥着神经。

....刚刚想叫谁来着？她皱起双眉，努力让自己冷静思考。

隐隐作痛的双腿让她回到当时抵着冷风奔跑的感觉，黑暗袭来的寂寞感此刻沥沥在目，她愤力回想如此歇斯底里的原因。

......金裕贤。

零散的记忆碎片逐渐拼凑出完整的脉络，每一幕鲜明的画面再次在脑海回放着。

是她从背后拥抱着自己不让自己离开；是她弱弱哭诉着自己的委屈；是她亲吻了自己后告白...再来是自己失去控制的放纵。

李愈彬抚上自己冰冷的唇，似乎那一夜的温热还停留在上面，女孩的气息与味道仍紧紧覆盖着自己，那因恳求自己不要离开而颤抖的嗓音也一遍遍在耳边回响。

画面停止在她望向女孩因不安恐惧而流泪的那一刻。

也在那一瞬间，沉重的情绪从心底缓慢地延散开来，一幕幕深刻的回忆如今却形成一把尖锐的刀刃狠狠刺进心脏绞杀着，并粉碎一地。

是她亲手把自己深爱着的女孩甩开；

是她自己深深伤害了自己的女孩；

是她毁了彼此可以幸福的机会；

是她让那漂亮的双眸一次次为自己哭泣；

是她的懦弱，造成了如今悲惨的结局。

感觉到畜着的泪水就快溢出眼眶，她没在忍耐，伤心欲绝地放声痛哭，悲痛延伸至灵魂的每个角落，心痛得就快使她窒息。她无法再装作洒脱泰然，何况她从来就不是。

绝望般撕心裂肺地宣泄情绪，自己脆弱的一面此刻显现得一览无遗，久久沉浸伤痛在无法自拔。似乎感受到中途母亲慌张的脚步声迅速逼近，接着自己被拥入一个温暖的怀抱，她也紧紧抓着母亲的衣角倚靠在怀里，像儿时发噩梦而寻求妈妈安慰般任性的哭泣。许久，她才哭累沉睡在母亲的温暖里。

之后，俩母女很有默契的不提起那件的事，李愈彬发现她认为冰冷严肃的母亲，原来在自己长大以后也还是像小时候那样了解自己，跟母亲聊了很多，回忆着小时候的趣事，因为有亲人的陪伴让她心情也慢慢不那么沉重。

突然想起她好久没有碰手机了，才发觉之前因为自己的事好久没有好好关心家人，有点惭愧。手机已经没电而关机，冷冰冰的躺在床边，充好电后一开机，一连串讯息无间断地迅速弹出发出叮叮的提示铃声。

定神一看，那些消息除了一些广告，剩下的都是同一个人发送的，李愈彬怔怔盯着显示发送消息的用户名，有点心慌。是金裕贤。

大脑又混乱起来，正犹豫要不要去看，已经一个手滑不小心点开，也还没来得及慌张，自己又被聊天内容转移注意力了，无意就默默往下阅读。

\--早安，回到家了吗。听说是你送我回家的，谢谢你哦。

\--对了，你的外套怎么留在我家，找一天我还你吧。

讯息显示在那一夜后的隔天。

她在装酒后失忆呢。李愈彬很快就看穿了，她怎么能不了解她？金裕贤你是不是真的傻，以为你装得了吗？

继续往下。

\--愈彬，你怎么不回复我？

\--你手机是不是没电了啊？我还在等你呢。

\--愈彬....你已读也好啊...连上线也没是怎样...

\--你怎么了？已经三天过去了...

\--拜托回复我好吗...别再无视我了...

\--李愈彬你是不是出什么事了？别吓我啊...

\--李愈彬！！你这样我要报警找人了啊...

\--你是不是在逃避我？

\--...你是不是...也还记得...

\--对不起...我不知道要怎么面对你...

\--我们当什么也没发生过好吗？

\--愈彬，我只是...

\--对不起....你当我喝醉了，好吗？

\--都五天了，求求你了，回复好吗？

\--愈彬啊...我后天就要离开韩国了...

\--早上九点的飞机，在首尔机场，你能来送我吗？

\--我只想见你一面...真的...

\--愈彬...别这样，回我信息吧...

李愈彬越看越心痛，心情渐渐苦涩起来。最后再仔细看才迟钝地弄清楚重点。

金裕贤要离开了。最后信息显示在昨天，这么算来，明天就是了...

李愈彬想逃避回复也难，毕竟她已经读完所有信息，金裕贤一定会知道的。

她突然又纠结起来，她该怎么回复？

晚饭李愈彬一言不发，心不在焉扒着碗里的饭，心事重重的样子全被母亲看在眼里。

「愈彬啊，怎么又突然低落？」

「妈...」纠结着要不要说出来。

「你不想说也没关系，吃饭吧。」

「妈，你为什么不问我之前我发生了什么事？」李愈彬越觉得疑惑，自己妈妈到底知道了什么？

「我是你妈，你觉得我会看不出女儿有什么反常吗？从一年前你总是顾着玩手机开始就猜到了，之前你玩手机可不会多过读书的时间。」

李愈彬心虚的低下头。

「我年轻的时候也喜欢过班上的一个同学，当时应该跟你差不多吧。他后来没接受我，我也难过了一段时间。」没想到突然就说起以前的事了。

「那段日子几乎要我的命，甚至想过干脆结束生命呢。」

「...后来呢？」

「没办法，我必须明白世界上有很多在乎我的人，我不能消沉下去。后来老天没辜负我的努力，很快我就遇到很好的人，你的爸爸。」

「不...不只是我，我也伤害了人家...」

「让过去成为过去吧，我们不能永远纠结这些没有答案的阴影不是吗？」

「...」

「我相信我女儿是聪明的，要对得起自己，更要对得起他人，你明白我的意思吗？」

看着因岁月流逝而变得苍老的母亲，心中忽然泛起一阵酸涩，自己亲人要是看着孩子这样一定不好受吧，我一定让她担心了很多...不只是为了自己，更是为了家人，她觉得不应该让自己的不成熟导致更多人为自己担忧。

「...我想，我该真正做个结束...负责任的。妈，你说对吗？」

「这是你的决定，我不能干涉，孩子。」看着母亲慈祥的微笑，她下定决心了。

该真正结束了，干净彻底的。

-

13

早上七时正，计程车上。

李愈彬不断深呼吸调整自己的心情，好不容易平复却看到道路指示牌显示目的地就在前方，心脏又开始大幅度起伏。

昨天倒是很有信心地说，眼看就要真的应对了，又条件反射怂起来。李愈彬啊李愈彬，我自己都不知道原来你往往比自己想像中更怂啊。忍不住吐槽自己。

待会要说什么？她真的能有这个勇气吗？会不会看到她眼睛又心软？会不会一个冲动就拦下她不给她出国？如果....

一大堆变数又疯狂冒出，李愈彬真的觉得自己真的好欠揍。怀着各种情绪下车来到了目的地，呆呆站着还没想好自己下一步该怎么做。

很巧的手机又震动响起，有信息。

\--李愈彬！！不是吧！！！

\--你终于上线了....

\--你为什么已读我？

\--也对...我自己说已读也没关系的....

\--今天你过来了吗？

\--你知道吗，昨天因为想这些失眠了...怕你到最后都不理我...

\--我能期待你会出现吗？

\--愈彬啊，拜托就这一次吧...

\--以后你不想再联络...我都听你的...

\--我在三号等候处...很快就要入检了...

\--我会等你的。

李愈彬看到这里就停止了，大脑没来得及思考身体就很诚实地往她说的方向奔去。

连气也不敢多喘一路奔去金裕贤的位置，很快的就到了她所说的地方。她马上东张西望寻找着那熟悉的身影，却怎么也找不到，有点心急继续走着，终于在墙壁转角时望见那个毛绒绒的脑袋正缩在角落的位置。

李愈彬下意识一怔躲在墙后，再伸头偷偷窥视着金裕贤。她侧身对着自己，头低低地盯着手机，微微蹙起眉头眼神露出复杂的情绪，沉灵的眼睛因屏幕的光反射而显得白烁。一会儿她又撅起嘴，手指飞快地敲打在手机屏幕上。

李愈彬的手机桌面也在同时间显示着有新信息。

\--李愈彬你不要太过分，马上已读却不理我到底是怎样！！！

\--你回一句都好啊...只需要告诉我你到底来不来..

\--愈彬...还有十分钟我就要走了...

\--我们难道真的就这样吗？

\--呀李愈彬，你不要再已读了！！！

李愈彬被最后一句话吓到马上就点开想回复。我在你左边，她打出五个字，却迟迟无法按下发送。

再次望向金裕贤，微弱的阳光轻洒在她脸庞描绘出精致的侧脸，细长的睫毛不明显的徐徐飘动着。李愈彬认真凝视着，一瞬间仿佛回到了以前上学时期那副青涩的样子，那时李愈彬也总爱偷偷观察她，入神欣赏女孩像画一样漂亮的脸蛋。也许就是那些时候吧，自己开始不自觉深深陷入于她。

她突然觉得已经满足了，她已经得到她想要的结果了。虽然自己在这段感情中跌跌撞撞受了一次比一次要痛的伤，可她确实也因为爱着她而高兴过，虽然悲伤，但也许已经是一种幸福了，至少她知道了金裕贤也爱着她不是吗？

那么此刻自己走到她面前，还能改变什么？她们只会马上面临现实的残酷而分开，那为何自己还要让她们更加悲伤呢？她知道，她还爱着她，所以无法真心的道别。而金裕贤也是，也许她会抱着自己哭泣，又或许冲动不出国了，也可能带着心碎被逼离开，然后在未知的国度永远牵挂着遗憾。

这不是她要的，她希望金裕贤也能，放下她。

突然感受脸颊滑过一丝冰凉，她哭了。她不知道这个眼泪参杂了多少种情绪，她只知道现在必须做出选择了。

一字字删掉输入的内容，重新打上。

\--裕贤啊

眼前只见金裕贤突然瞪大眼睛不可思议地盯着手机屏幕，眼里已泛起细细泪光，嘴角似乎也微微上扬。李愈彬看着越觉得心疼，金裕贤也是多么的在乎自己，为何不早一点明白呢？自己没机会再让她幸福了，只能接着打出会伤她心的文字。

\--我去不了了，抱歉那么迟回复。

\--对不起，让你喜欢上那么差劲的人。

金裕贤眼里的光芒逐渐模糊，闪过明显的失落后转成悲伤，随后泪水最后还是落了下来。

\--去了美国要好好生活，照顾好自己...

...要记得穿得暖和、记得要时常喝水、不要为了看风景不专心走路、不要为了玩游戏熬夜、你身体不好，生病的话不要强忍，维生素要按时吃....

李愈彬忍痛咬着下唇，眼泪也不受控制狂流。

\--我很高兴，一生中能够遇见你。

\--虽然结局不愉快，但我没后悔爱过你...

\--答应我，你一定要比我活得更好...

\--一定，要放下我....好吗？

颤抖着手艰难地打出信息传送，视线已经因泪水而模糊不清，她靠着墙壁，不敢再望向她心爱的女孩。

\--愈彬啊...如果多年以后我们再相遇，

\--我们...还有可能吗？

半响，对话框才慢慢冒出两条信息。李愈彬捂着嘴不让自己哭出声。她们还会再相遇吗？她还能奢望这个如果吗？

\--如果...我们真的能有这个缘分...

\--我想会的。

\--嗯...

\--再见，愈彬啊。

\--......我爱你。

\--再见。

我也爱你。李愈彬缓缓输入着，又再按着删除键一字一字清空。

\--走好。

没再回复。她走了。

她沿靠着墙壁慢慢滑下，蹲坐在地把自己埋进膝间，任由眼泪浸湿自己。

终于结束了。

真的结束了。

李愈彬泣不成声，久久无法从这残忍的离别释怀，最终她们之间还是走向了这样的结局。至此她也没办法放下她，更做不到遗忘，只能一遍遍游走在悲痛的回忆，在更多个深夜失心哭泣。

——你就是我的北极星啊。

遥远的深处，这句话渐渐传来，圈起思绪的涟漪。

才发现，这形容竟然如此的贴切。

她确实是。

那始终遥望着同一个方向，却不能轻易动摇的北极星。

寂寞的、悲壮的。

而今后，她也会继续当那个北极星，因为金裕贤说过，只要她迷路了，就回来找自己的。万一她真的迷路了却找不到自己怎么办？也许在那之前，自己哪都不会去，她想。

就像那永恒不变的北极星。

若你需要，它就能为你闪耀。

一直到生命逝去。

-终-

————————————————


End file.
